Concrete Angel
by AwkwardHunter
Summary: Oneshot songfic to Concrete Angel by Martina McBride. I can't think of anything else, so let's just leave it at that. Rated for character death.


a/n: It's me again! ^-^ Like I said in the summary, this is a one-shot songfic to the song 'Concrete Angel' by Martina McBride. This might be a pretty sad fic to some people, so you might want to get some tissues. I want to know if this is any good, so can you please review? Flames are welcome.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and I do not own the song 'Concrete Angel'.  
  
~`~`~ ~`~`~ ~`~`~  
  
// She walks to school with the lunch she packed  
  
Nobody knows what she's holdin' back  
  
Wearin' the same dress she wore yesterday  
  
She hides the bruises with linen and lace //  
  
Kagome walked slowly to school, clutching a small plastic bag in her hands. She wore the same school uniform she had been wearing for the past week. Its long, snow white sleeves covered most of the bruises along her arms. Her eyes stared blankly in front of her, as she walked up to the high school and through the large double doors.  
  
// The teacher wonders but she doesn't ask  
  
It's hard to see the pain behind the mask  
  
Bearing the burden of a secret storm  
  
Sometimes she wishes she was never born //  
  
She walked into class and sat down at her seat with the same blank gaze in her eyes. Her teacher looked up from the papers she was grading to stare at her. For a brief moment, she thought she saw pain in the girl's eyes, but it was quickly replaced again by nothing.  
  
When class began, Kagome turned to stare out the window. Her heart lurched as she watched parents kiss their kids goodbye across the street at the daycare, and silently wished she wasn't born.  
  
// Through the wind and the rain  
  
She stands hard as a stone  
  
In a world that she can't rise above  
  
But her dreams give her wings  
  
And she flies to a place where she's loved  
  
Concrete angel //  
  
Kagome walked over to a log and sat down. She stared vacantly into the flickering flames of a fire. She quickly looked up when something small and fluffy jumped onto her lap.  
  
"What's wrong Kagome?" asked Shippo, snuggling into her lap.  
  
"It's nothing Shippo," replied Kagome. She got up and started walking towards the well. "I have to go home, I'll see you later."  
  
// Somebody cries in middle of the night  
  
The neighbors hear but they turn out the light  
  
A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate  
  
When morning comes it'll be too late //  
  
"Who said you could leave?" hollered Kagome's grandfather.  
  
When he didn't get an answer, he threw a wine bottle at the terrified girl huddled in a corner. The bottle smashed inches above her head; sending a shower of glass all over her, cutting her already bleeding face.  
  
"I should have killed you a long time ago!" he roared, pulling out a long knife from behind his back.  
  
One short, agonizing scream rang throughout the old shrine, as the neighbors turned out their lights.  
  
// Through the wind and the rain  
  
She stands hard as a stone  
  
In a world that she can't rise above  
  
But her dreams give her wings  
  
And she flies to a place where she's loved  
  
Concrete angel //  
  
'Stupid wench,' thought Inuyasha angrily, jumping down the Bone Eater's Well, 'leaving me and the others for some stupid reason.'  
  
When he leaped out of the well house in Kagome's time, the shrilling sound of sirens forced him to lay his ears flat against his head.  
  
'What the hell?'  
  
Curiously, he peered around the corner of the house and spotted two men dressed in white pushing something. His blood froze when he saw what they were pushing.  
  
"K...Kagome."  
  
// A statue stands in a shaded place  
  
An angel girl with an upturned face  
  
A name is written on a polished rock  
  
A broken heart that the world forgot //  
  
A tall, marble statue of an angel stands under a great willow tree. A teenage boy with long, silver hair and dog-ears on the top of his head stands in front of it. With a clawed hand he carefully traces the letters forming his beloved's name. Wiping his tear-stained face with the sleeve of his blood-red kimono, he softly whispers into the wind.  
  
"I miss you so much, Kagome."  
  
// Through the wind and the rain  
  
She stands hard as a stone  
  
In a world that she can't rise above  
  
But her dreams give her wings  
  
And she flies to a place where she's loved  
  
Concrete angel //  
  
~`~`~ ~`~`~ ~`~`~ 


End file.
